Daniel
* Personagens: ** Daniel Bird, Vice-Presidente da Enclave em Fallout 2. ** Daniel Agincourt, um engenheiro do Project Purity em Fallout 3. *** ProjectPurityDanielAgincourt.txt, diálogo de Daniel Agincourt em Fallout 3. ** Daniel Littlehorn, o enigmático chefe de Littlehorn and Associates em Fallout 3. *** DanielLittlehorn.txt, diálogo de Daniel Littlehorn em Fallout 3. ** Daniel Koster, um engenheiro do Vault 87, mencionado no Fallout 3. ** Daniels, um soldado em um cryo lab na DLC, Mothership Zeta do Fallout 3. *** DLC05CryoDaniel.txt, diálogo de Daniels em Mothership Zeta. ** Daniel (Fallout: New Vegas), um dos Fiends do Vault 3 em Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel Contreras, um NCR oficial de suprimentos em Camp McCarran em Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel Wyand, um entregador morto que trabalhava para a Mojave Express em Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniels (Fallout: New Vegas), o entregador ativo encarregado de transportar o protótipo da pulse gun do Vault 34, mencionado em Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel (mentioned), um soldado da NCR que morreu perto de Camp Forlorn Hope, mencionado em Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel Knevett, o Gerente de Recursos Humanos em REPCONN test site, mencionado em Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniels (New Vegas), um NCR military policeman em New Vegas, mencionado em Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel Raati, o diretor do Vault 3 morto por Fiends, mencionado em Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel (Honest Hearts), um missionário Mormon na DLC Honest Hearts do Fallout: New Vegas. *** NVDLC02Daniel.txt, diálogo de Daniel em Honest Hearts *** Daniel's outfit, um conjunto de vestuário na DLC Honest Hearts do Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel Finch, a farmer at Finch farm in Fallout 4. *** DanielFinch.txt, diálogo de Daniel Finch em Fallout 4. ** Daniel Boone, um caipira louco que acreditava ser um herói do folclore real, mencionado em Fallout 76. ** Daniel Hornwright, o CEO de Hornwright Industrial headquarters antes da Grande Guerra, mencionado em Fallout 76. ** Daniel Whitby, um residente de Harpers Ferry que se tornou um ghoul, mencionado em Fallout 76 e sua DLC, Wastelanders. ** Daniel (Wastelanders), um colono que se mudou para o Anchor farm com sua família na DLC Wastelanders do Fallout 76. ** Daniel (Van Buren), um dos fugitivos Tibbets aprisionados em Van Buren. *** Recover Daniel, uma quest em Van Buren. *** Daniel's place, um construção em New Canaan em Van Buren. * Pessoas reais: ** Daniel Jacobs, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Interplay Entertainment como um artista no Fallout 2. ** Daniel Levin, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Interplay Entertainment como um tester Fallout 2, além de escritor e designer no Fallout Tactics. ** Daniel Dunham, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Bethesda Softworks como um programador adicional no Fallout 3. ** Daniel T. Lee, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Bethesda Softworks como um world artist no Fallout 3. ** Daniel Ross, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Bethesda Softworks como quality assurance tester em Fallout 3 e Fallout: New Vegas. *** Meet the Fallout 3 devs - Dan Ross, algumas das postagens de Daniel dos tópicos Meet the Fallout 3 Devs nos fóruns da Bethesda. ** Daniel Alpert, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Obsidian Entertainment como character artist em Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel Teh, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Obsidian Entertainment como um programador adicional no Fallout: New Vegas. ** Daniel Becker, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Bethesda Softworks como level designer no Fallout 76. ** Daniel Boone, um herói do folclores americano e pioneiro, mencionado em Fallout 76 e em sua DLC, Nuclear Winter. ** Daniel Burk, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Bethesda Softworks como quality assurance tester no Fallout 76. ** Daniel Habig, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Bethesda Softworks como um programador de interface adicional no Fallout 76. ** Daniel Mata Mora, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Bethesda Softworks como um quality assurance tester no Fallout 76. ** Daniel Murray, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Bethesda Softworks como um quality assurance tester no Fallout 76. ** Daniel Taborda, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Bethesda Softworks como um quality assurance tester no Fallout 76. ** Daniel Smith, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Interplay Entertainment como um quality assurance tester no Fallout Tactics. ** Daniel Tamez, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Interplay Entertainment como um artista no Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Daniel Stanley, um desenvolvedor que trabalhou para a Interplay Entertainment como um programador no Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Veja também * Dan de:Daniel en:Daniel ru:Дэниэл uk:Деніел